A New Love
by Nalika2431
Summary: yugi and his friends have finished highschool and went to school in america but found some one very familiar. please R
1. Yugi and Atem

**A NEW LOVE**

**CHARACTERS**

**CHARACTERS **

**YUGI MOTO **

**ATEM/YAMI TOSHIRO **

**JOEY WHEELER **

**SETO KAIBA **

**TRISTAN TAYLOR **

**DUKE DEVLIN **

**SERENITY WHEELER**

**MAI VALENTINE**

"**ANZU" TEA GARDNER**

**ALINA TOSHIRO**

**MALIK ISHTAR**

**MARIK ISHTAR**

**RYOU MITCHELL**

**BAKURA MITCHELL**

**KAIN BLADE**

**PAIRS**

**YUGIXATEM/YAMI**

**JOEYXSETO**

**TEAXALINA**

**MALIKXRYOU**

**MARIKXBAKURA**

**DUKEXSERENITY**

**A NEW LOVE**

**PROLOGE **

**-YUGI'S POV-**

**I stood there silent. The man I had known since I was sixteen was gone. My heart ached because I knew I would never see him again and I never told him how I felt deep in side. I never told him that I love him. Not Tea, but him. It was too late now though. My Aibou was gone forever.**

**Chapter One**

**~two years later~**

**Yugi Moto was sitting in his last class for the day. It was a big day for Yugi because it was his twenty-first birthday and his father was giving him the keys to his brand new motorcycle. all of Yugi's friends were happy for him. Mainly because two years ago that day, he lost someone very dear to him.**

**Yami had been with Yugi for almost three years. Not as a couple just as friends but they soon found out that he had completed his assignment in Japan where Yugi lived. But that news hurt Yugi more than any of his other friends because Yugi was closer to Yami than anyone could see. Anyone but their three friends Tea, Joey and Tristan. Tea knew that Yugi cared for Yami in more than a friendly way. She knew because she saw it every time she had looked in her love's eyes. She could tell that Yugi had loved Yami. **

**So when they graduated from high school she suggested that Yugi go to collage in America. Yugi agreed so when he Joey Tea and Tristan left high school they all applied to a collage in Domino City. But no matter where he went Yugi constantly thought of Yami. Besides Joey, Yami was Yugi's best friend. But about a year after Yugi started at the Phoenix Academy something changed Yugi. He met a boy that closely resembled Yami although the boy's name was Atem Toshiro.**

**Atem Toshiro was the most popular boy in school. Everyone knew that he was gay but every relationship he had just led him to more heartache like he was waiting for someone special to come along. He would always have guys coming at him constantly but he never expressed interest in any of them. **

**Atem had an older sister by the name of Alina, and she was the most popular among the girls but unlike her brother she was deeply involved with hers and Yugi's best friend Tea. Although Alina held a secret that she knew she wouldn't be able to hid from Tea for long, which proved true when Tea held her girlfriend back one day after everyone else in their dorm had gone to bed.**

**It was lucky that the two of them were together otherwise Tea knew that Mr. Blade, Alina and Atem's uncle, would have put them all in separate dorms.**

"**Hey Alina can I ask you something?" asked Tea**

"**Of course Anzu, what is it?"**

**Tea hesitated. Alina was the only one that was allowed besides Yugi to used her first name but she still went ahead with her question "What is Atem's first name?" asked the brunette to the beach blonde. It was clear that Alina didn't expect that question.**

**Alina sighed then said to Tea "Atem's first name is Yami. But when he got back here last year it was like he forgot. He knew his family and stuff but he couldn't remember his first name of what happened in the three years he knew Yugi."**

"**So Yugi's crush is his real love?"**

"**Yes."**

* * *

**Tea was thinking about the conversation with her girlfriend when the bell rang. She gathered her books and went outside to meet Yugi and the others. But when she got there she saw that Yugi wasn't there. Nor was Atem. Actually the only person that **_**was**_** there was Duke Devlin, a friend that they made when they first got to the academy.**

"**Hey Duke. Where's Yugi and Atem?"**

"**Don't know." said Duke**

**Yugi was thinking about Yami again when Atem walked up to him. "Hey Yugi you going to leave the others hangin?" he asked and Yugi looked around and saw that everyone was gone. "Class is over?" the smaller teen asked**

"**Yeah." said Atem worried about the younger teen. Even though Yugi and Atem had been best friends since they became room mates last year he felt as if he had known the younger teen for years.**

**_~flashback~_**

**_~ATEM'S POV~_**

**I was sitting in my room waiting for my new roommate to arrive. I was currently writing a new story about Ancient Egypt when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said as I finished the page out.**

"**Um is this room 116?"**

"**Yes. I'm Atem Toshiro and your Yugi Moto right?" I asked not looking up, for some reason I felt like I knew him.**

"**Yeah. You know me?" he asked and there was something in his voice but I couldn't quite place it.**

**I shook my head and said "Not personally. My sister is dating Tea."**

"**Well that explains why she was shocked when I told her I was rooming with you." **

"**I'd say so." I said turning around having finished my chapter I was working on. "So is that all you brought?"**

"**Yeah that's pretty much all I own. I left all my other stuff at my house in Kyoto."**

"**How come?" I asked curious **

"**Personal reasons." Yugi said in a tone that I knew that subject was closed**

**So Yugi and I just talked and found out we had a lot in common. Not just about liking Ancient Egypt as he saw my story, but a lot more. Like bands movies and of course Duel Monsters. But what surprised me the most was that he love Harley Davison's just like I did. We talked well after the light had gone out in the hall.**

"**Hey Yugi I have a question for you."**

"**Okay what is it?" asked the teen curiously **

"**Um. How long have you been here?" I asked wondering why I never seen him before.**

"**I got here last year. But I didn't like it at first"**

"**How Come?"**

"**Well everyone here knows I'm gay and well…" the smaller teen just trailed off.**

"**I guess that makes things easy, huh?" I asked **

"**You mean you are as well?" Yugi asked and I could tell that he was shocked.**

"**You didn't know?" I asked**

"**Not really but-" suddenly Yugi couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were very busy kissing my own.**

**_~end flashback~_**

**Atem never did shake the feeling that he knew Yugi better than anyone but he never brought it up. He was worried that Yugi would think he was crazy if he told him. So he kept it to him self. Much like they hid their relationship from their friends at first. But what Atem didn't know was that Yugi felt the same way as if he had always known Atem. **

"**Hey Atem come on."**

"**Coming." said Atem. He knew that Yugi was excited about today and he wasn't going to spoil it for him. But he couldn't wait till they were alone that night… **_**'Stop I'm not thinking about **_**that. **_**Not till tonight.'**_

**_~YUGI'S POV~_**

**_(three days after he arrived)_**

**_(in Yugi's diary)_**

'_**Atem's hiding something but I don't know what. But that's not what is strange. No when ever I'm around him I feel the same way I did when I was with Yami. Could it be that he is Yami? I don't know but I do know that I love him and I know does too. **_

_**Classes are good. Most of them are with Atem and I'm happy about that. But what's crazy is how happy I am with Atem, he's one of my closest friends but I'm happier now than last year.**_

_**None of my friends knows what Atem and I did when I first got the room with him. And I asked Atem not to say anything as well.'**_

**I closed my diary and looked at Atem, who was sleeping on his desk again because he was working on his Ancient Egypt story again. I never knew anyone that knew so much about that stuff except for Yami and my grandfather. But as I watched him sleep I saw how much he looked like Yami **_**'Could that be it? I just don't know any more.'**_


	2. Joey and Seto

**Chapter Two**

**As Yugi and Atem walked out of the Class room and over to the dorms where Tea was waiting with Alina, Tea saw how content her best friends was, but she also saw the look in Atem's eyes that had led her to ask her girlfriend about Atem's past.**

**_~flashback~_**

"**So Yugi likes my brother, huh?" the beach blonde asked to her brunette lover.**

"**Yeah. I think Yugi sees Yami as he first knew him four years ago."**

"**Well ironically, my uncle had to close down the dorms that Yugi was in so he's going to be in the same room as my brother."**

"**That is ironic"**

**_~end flashback~_**

**As things turned out when Alina asked Yugi and Atem how things were going, Yugi blushed deep red and Atem looked away. Those actions were enough for Alina and Tea, who looked at her beach blonde love pointly, and Alina didn't pursue the subject. Lucky for Yugi and Atem at the time it was just the four of them in the dorm common as they were waiting for their friends to finish their finals for that year. And the two males knew that they could count on their two best friends to keep it between the four of them. But Yugi knew that eventually his best friends Joey and Tristan would find out sooner or later. And when they did Joey told them that HE had a confession to make and he told them that he had been with Seto Kaiba, which had shocked all of them except for Yugi, Tristan, and for some reason Atem, but he didn't know why.**

**

* * *

  
Joey Wheeler placed his pencil down and got up to give his test to the teacher. He could wait to meet up with his lover, but he knew that Seto would still be testing. So he went to his locker to put his books away. It was the last semester before spring break and him Seto, Yugi, Atem Alina and Tea were all going to go to Japan so that him, Yugi, and Tea could visit with their families. He had to admit he was looking forward to it especially since Serenity and Duke were going to come so that her and Joey's mother could meet her soon-to-be-son-in-law. Not to mention Ryou and Malik and Bakura and Marik their four new friends that they made here**

**As Joey put his books in his locker he smiled as he recalled how it ended up that he and the young Kaiba Corp. president started dating. It was when Joey was staying with his mother and sister. He had gotten the crap beat out of him because his father had found out that his only son didn't like girls but that he loved guys. And one In particular.**

**_~flashback~_**

**Serenity Wheeler and her mother was sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Serenity got up and to her mother she would get it. Mrs. Wheeler was worried. It was so late. Who on Earth would come at this time. It was only when Serenity screamed, "Joey! What happened to you?!" that got his mother moving quickly.**

"**Joseph what happened?"**

"**Dad." said Joey answering his mother**

"**I take it he found out?" Serenity asked her brother**

"**Yeah. And he wasn't to happy about it." said Joey**

"**Well I don't like that at all. You'd think that he would be happy you're there, but no."**

"**Gee Ma." said Joey "Um do you think I could stay here?"**

"**Of course son."**

"**I'll go get some stuff for you." said Serenity.**

"**No I don't want you going anywhere near him." their mother said**

"**Don't worry Ma, Tristan, Yugi and Yami can go with her. Kyle knows better than to mess with them."**

"**Alright." their mother agreed with Joey. She knew that Tristan, Yugi and Yami were a few of his friends but that was it.**

**A couple of days later Joey was checking his e-mail, and he was surprised at the username of one of his messages. It was Blue_Eyes_White_Dragon_Master, and there was only one person he knew with that username. Why on earth would Seto Kaiba, the guy Joey had had a crush on since they first met, writing to him.**

**With a shaky hand Joey clicked the message open and read the contents:**

'_**Dear Mutt,**_

_**I was just wondering where you've been cause I hadn't seen you out in a while. I may not know you that well but I would like to tell you, I want to know you better. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. You may not have notice mine, but I've known you had a crush on me. Please write back soon.**_

_**Seto Kaiba'**_

**Joey just sat there completely shocked. The boy he had been dying to be with wanted to be with him. He sent his replay saying yes just to be awarded with another message saying: **_**'I'll see you tomorrow then'**_** leaving Joey completely shocked.**

**~_flashback_ ends~**

* * *

**Seto Kaiba sat at his desk finishing up his exam although that's not where his mind really was. He was thinking about his boyfriend and his new friends. It was Yugi's birthday and they all had a special surprise for him. At first Kaiba was worried that his boyfriend's friends wouldn't accept him. But he was wrong. Joey's best friend, Yugi, assured him quickly that they were really his friends. And that helped the young CEO as well. Just like anyone else, Seto had problems. His stepfather didn't like the fact that Seto was gay and nearly beat him to death until Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Yami hadn't pulled him off Seto. After that Seto had never once doubted his friends loyalty and he had moved in with Joey after making sure Mokuba, his little brother was as far from their stepfather as possible. Shortly after that their stepfather disappeared, but not before sending Seto a threating message. **

**The message consisted of just three words: **_**watch your back**_**. Seto was worried more about Joey and his new friends and Mokuba's safety than to worry about his own. So with that in mind he made sure that Gozaborro couldn't hurt him or his family or friends. He had him arrested and his stepfather died in prison for beating his own children. **

**After what he assumed was the correct answer was at last on his paper he gathered his belongings and took his paper to the front and gave it to the teacher. He then proceeded to his locker where he knew his blonde lover would be waiting if he was done with **_**his**_** exams. And he wasn't disappointed.**

"**Hey there Puppy."**

"**Seto. You about ready to go?" asked Joey ignoring the puppy comment "You know that Alina and the others aren't going to wait forever."**

"**Yeah I'm ready. So you really think that this will help Atem and Yugi?"**

"**I hope. We all know that Atem is Yami. All of us except for those two. Alina didn't want to tell Atem until she absolutely had to but when Tea told her about Yugi and Atem's relationship while they where in Japan four years ago, Alina knew that she couldn't hid it anymore. That's why were going to where Yugi and Yami met the first time hoping that will help Yami remember."**

"**Yeah. He was there when Gozaborro was beating the crap out of me. If it hadn't been for the four of you I probably wouldn't be here."**

"**Well I wasn't about to let that freak beat my boyfriend to death." said Joey as they walked into their dorm common room and walking over to the others. "No way was I going to let that happen and just so you know neither were the others for that matter."**

"**Well I'm glad to know I have so one that will defend me and who I am."**

"**Of course." said Joey as they walked up to their friends**

"**Hey guys tests all done?" asked Atem**

"**Yeah you guys ready to hit the air?" asked Seto**

"**Yep just as soon as Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Malik join us." said Yugi, just then they heard the door open again and heard the argument of their four friends. **

"**Still Ryou its not like you have seen it." they heard Bakura say**

"**I'm still not going I hate those movies. You know that bro."**

"**Okay whatever. What about you Malik? You in?"**

"**No way. I'm not a freak zombie movie freak like you and my brother." and the four teens dissolved into laughter when they saw that they had been arguing in front of their friends. When they four of them started they all did.**

"**So you guys ready?" asked Yugi**

"**Yeah. I can't wait. I haven't been home for almost five years now. Since my dad found out that Bakura and I were gay." said Ryou**

"**Same here." said Malik**

"**Well lets go home and introduce our boyfriends to our mothers ." said Bakura and Marik at the same time causing everyone to laugh again.**

"**Wow it's so pretty." said Atem. He Yugi, Tea and Alina had split up with their other friends with a wink from Tea to Joey. That told him all he needed to know. She and Alina were going to try to get Atem's memory back and to get the two of them together. **

**Atem didn't know why but it felt so familiar to be here. He had previously thought that he had never been to Japan, but ever since he got here that thought had been proven wrong when he started walking around knowing everywhere he was going.**

"**Yeah. I guess." said Yugi. He was hurt. Tea knew that this was the place that he and Yami had first met and that he hadn't been here since Yami left. So why on Earth would she bring him here.**

"**Yugi? What's wrong?" asked Atem "You look like your mad for some reason."**

"**Nothing. I'm fine." said Yugi**

"**Well Atem's right it is beautiful." said Alina but Atem wasn't listening. He had finally realized why everything felt so familiar to him. He couldn't believe he was such an idiot. He _had_ been here before. But back then he had gone by his first name which was Yami. He was just walking around when he had accidentally walked into who was now his boyfriend. Atem just laughed out loud causing Yugi to look at him weird and Alina to look at Tea.**

"**Atem you okay?" asked Yugi**

"**Yeah. Now I am." he said to Yugi with that same look that Yami gave Yugi three years ago when he ran right in to him.**

**~_flashback_~**

**Yami was walking around the city of Kyoto just trying to get the layout of the city. He had just turned around when he felt someone collide with him. Instinctively he reached out to stop the other from falling. But when he looked into his deep amethyst eyes he found out that the phrase "love at first sight" truly did exist. **

"**I'm sorry." said the smaller one. "I was running late for my soccer practice and this was the quickest way."**

"**No that's okay." Yami said. "Do you mind if I come and watch?" **

"**Not at all." said the boy. "I'm Yugi Moto"**

"**My name's Yami Toshiro"**

**~_flashback_ _ends_~**

**After that day Yami went on to meet Yugi's other friends who seemed to want to be friends with him. When he had found out that Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, was nearly beaten to death he swore that no one would hurt any of his friends again. So when he found out that Seto Joey Yugi Tristan had went to tell Seto's stepfather about Joey Yami asked Yugi if he could go. And Yugi said yes which was just as well cause Gozaborro did the same as Joey's father. Nearly beat Seto to death.**

**About a year after he had met Yugi he realized that he had started developing feelings for the younger teen. But he couldn't tell him in fear of being rejected. He had no idea if Yugi was gay at all and he had to many relationships to go wrong because of his heart. So when he had found out that the assignment he had been sent on was completed he left without telling Yugi how he truly felt, never realizing that Yugi felt the same.**

**But as fate would have it, Yami's train that would take him back to his school had wrecked and he was the only one to survive. He lost his memory of the last three years and of his first name. So when Yugi had came to the Academy two years later he had no idea why he had known him so well. But now he did and he planned on making up for not telling Yugi how he felt nearly four years ago.**

"**What do you meant, Atem?" asked Yugi confused by what the older teen had said by being okay now. Atem smiled and said "Just that but Yugi do me a favor and call me by my first name." and Alina looked as if she was going to cry. Because he brother had finally remembered his past.**

"**Well what is it if it's not Atem?" asked Yugi confused**

"**Yami." said the other teen simply.**


	3. Yami Returns

Chapter Three

Yugi just stood there. He couldn't believe it. The boy he had been dating for almost a year had been revealed as his past love, Yami. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was lost for words. Suddenly he found himself on top of Yami half laughing half crying because he was so happy. "I can't believe it. I thought that it was you when I seen how much you had in common with him but I never thought to ask. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything to you or ask you."

"No Yugi it's not your fault." Yami said as he watched his sister leave with Tea. "I should have told you how I felt from the start. Then maybe I wouldn't have left."

"What do you mean, Yami?"

"Yugi I've always loved you. Since that day you ran into me on your way to soccer practice, but I never realized it till about a year after I met you and your friends. But even though I knew what my feelings were I couldn't tell you cause I was scared you didn't feel the same way."

"I did, but I couldn't tell you because of what you just said." Yugi admitted

"I guess we were both just being stupid."

"Yeah. Hey, you want to go find your sister and Tea and let them know?"

" I got a feeling that they had a huge part in this."

"I guess."

Yami and Yugi walked only a little ways before they had found Alina and Tea talking to Joey and Seto, along with Marik, Bakura and Ryou and Malik. As Yami and Yugi walked up to them they were laughing at a joke that Malik had told when Yami took a seat beside Joey and Yugi beside Yami. "Can we hear?." Yugi heard his tall love ask.

"It's nothing really. I was just saying that I thought that mine and Marik's parents were strict but when we went to meet Ryou and Bakura's we were in for a shock."

"Oh so that's why you two were sour when me and … Yami walked up."

"Wait what did you call Atem, Yug?" asked Joey

"You heard him right Joey." said Yami "Its kind of a long story. One perfect for the plane ride home."

"Okay." said Joey and Yugi could tell that his blonde friend wasn't going to forget. "So what's going on up at the game shop Yugi? When we spilt up we didn't get the chance to head up there."

"Oh nothing really. Mom and Dad were just thrilled at meeting Yami or as they know him Atem." said Yugi smiling lightly as he recalled the tense scene between him, Yami and the moments leading up to introducing Yami to Yugi's parents.

"Okay. Okay." said Yami chuckling slightly as well. "So what about your family Joey. Didn't your mom remarry?"

"Yeah and Her new husband was totally cool with me and Seto. Although Mom was completely surprised about Duke and Serenity's engagement."

"Speaking of, where are they?" asked Yugi

"They're with Mom and Seth. Mom wanted to get to know Duke and Seth wanted to get to know sis."

"He tried to get Joey and me to stay but I said I had to go check up on Mokuba and Joey wanted to meet up with you guys." said Seto

"Well that's good. At least Seth is cool with you two." said Tea

"Speaking of which. Where did you two run off two when Yugi tackled me earlier?" asked Yami

"Oh I had to introduce my mom to Alina didn't I?" asked Tea slyly

"Tea you are a VERY bad liar." said Yugi laughing.

"Oh shut up Yugi." said Tea laughing as well.

* * *

"So how's things going up around your place Seto?" asked Yugi as they walked back to the Game Shop.

"Nothing big really. Mokuba was in a meeting when I got there so I told them to tell him to your game shop when he got done." said Seto and just as he said that he heard his name being called out "Seto!"

"Hey there little brother." said Seto calmly as his brother cried in Seto's arms

"Hey Joey." said Mokuba after the tears had subsided.

"Hey there kid." said Joey

As Seto and Mokuba caught up on what's been going in their lives since they had spilt up. Mokuba had stayed in Japan to run his brother's company while his brother went to collage. And Seto went to collage with Joey and the other when they graduated from high school, Yugi and the other went into the Game Shop.

"Hey Yugi." said Solomon

"Hey Gramps. You remember Yami don't you?"

"Of course. Welcome back son."

"Thanks."

"Well Yug, Yami as much as we'd like to stay here Ryou and I have some unfinished business elsewhere." said Malik with a sly look in his eye that led Yugi to believe that there was more to his platinum-haired friend's statement then there seemed.

"Okay." said Yugi

"Yeah same here." said Marik with a smirk.

"Okay later guys." said Yugi while Yami was howling with laughter at Joey

"Hey knock it off Yami. Just because you remember your name doesn't mena you can treat me like shit!" said their blonde friend." said Joey and Seto came to see what was making his boyfriend so agitated but almost as soon as he saw him he started howling with laughter like Yami and Yugi who had just turn to see what his love and best friend were arguing about. "Gee thanks Seto, Yug, you're supposed on my side."

"Sorry love but not this time." said Seto as he looked at his love covered with flour and baking powder. "You should have known not to go in to the kitchen."

"Yeah you know what my Mom's like when it comes to you and flour." said Yugi still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." said Joey annoyed.

"Come on and take a shower. Then you and Seto can go have some of the fun you missed out on during the exams." said Yugi

"I like that idea." Seto called from downstairs.

* * *

Once Joey had his shower and they had left, Tea and Alina said that they would head over to Tea's place and left Yugi and Yami alone for the first time since Yami truly remembered who he really was. And because of that he was worried. His old fears of Yugi rejecting him had slowly been coming back and while Yugi was taking a shower he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Yugi had to admit that it was strange to find out that the one boy he had always loved was his boyfriend after all this time. But that didn't stop Yami from being afraid as Yugi could tell. But he thought that he would help Yami realize that He was his and his alone. Yugi was going to MAKE Yami see that Yugi loved him and him alone. So when he walked into his room after his shower and saw Yami crying he wasn't shocked.

"Yami? Love?"

"Yugi I know you told me that you felt the same as I did almost four years ago and when you moved into my dorm room with me we proved that we liked each other but do you still want me even now-"

"Yami stop. I will always love you no matter what happens. And it's time you seen that. As you said I had the same feelings as you did four years ago and I still do have the same, if not, more of the feelings as four years ago."

"You mean that Yugi?"

"Yes Yami, I do."

"I love you, Yugi"

"I love you too, Yami"

* * *

"Hey Malik are you happy that Yugi and Yami are finally on the right track?" asked Ryou as he laid on his loves chest.

"I am. Now we don't have to worry about Yugi being a stuck up ass hole."

Ryou chuckled "Aw come on he wasn't that bad. Not like Yami."

"That's true love." said Malik

"Anyway, what's your course schedule like next semester?" asked Ryou

"Nothing unlike my last one except I got last block with you Ryou."

"Yay."

* * *

"Hey Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we made the right decision?" asked Bakura

"About what love?"

"About letting our younger brothers talking us into coming and meeting our parents?"

"Yeah I do." said Marik "I mean when it comes to Malik I always have a weak spot. Like Joey does with Yugi and Serenity. So I can't really turn Malik down. That's why when he asked me if I would be okay with bringing Ryou here for the spring break was okay."

"Oh. Wow I never knew that."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Alina?"

"Yeah?" asked Alina and Tea could hear her love's voice ringing with joy. And she couldn't blame her. Both Yugi and Yami were happy now and that was all that mattered at the time but now it was time Tea and Alina had a little fun of their own. "You ready?"

"Oh yes. How could I have forgotten? Does my favorite Brunette think she's getting upstaged by my little brother?"

"Oh Alina your going to get it now!"

* * *

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah Seto?" Joey answered still a little stiff from his love laughing at him earlier.

"Hey look I'm sorry but you have to admit it was funny." said Seto knowing what was his love's problem. "How about we make up for lost time? We hardly saw each other during the exams."

"That's true. Come here love." said Joey giving in at last. He just couldn't stay mad at the brunette that was his love.

* * *

All too soon it was time to go back to the collage but Yugi and Yami had a surprise for their friends when they got on the plane home, Yugi showed them. Yami had asked Yugi to marry him. Just as Seto did with Joey. Of course Yugi knew that was going to happen. Joey and Seto had been dating a lot longer than Yugi and Yami but that was something Yugi was going to make amends about.

As promised Yami told his friends how he lost his memory and how he had gotten it back when Alina and Tea took him to the very same spot that he had met Yugi for the first time. And as Yami promised it was a long story. One that took the whole plane ride just as he said it would. But they would at least now understand as to why he didn't know who they were.

Yugi watched as Yami told his story. He was thinking about the last night that they were there. Yami had disappeared for an entire afternoon and when Yugi saw that his love was gone again he wondered if the last year was a dream. But just as he got dressed to go look for him Yami walked through the door.

_~flashback~_

_YAMI'S POV_

As I laid there watching Yugi sleep I had decided that it was time. I had made the mistake of not tell Yugi how I had felt about him before I left never dreaming that it would hurt Yugi by my leaving just as much as it had hurt me. And that was something I was going to fix. Or at least try. I slipped out of the bed very carefully so I wouldn't wake my love and then I went out taking my cell phone that Yugi's mother gave me as a welcome-present, and called Seto and I could tell by his groggy answer on the phone that I had woke him but I told him that I needed to talk to him and not to let Joey know what was going on.

'_Okay but what do you need help with?'_

"Can you come over to the café where we all met? I don't want Yugi on to me."

"_Okay. I'll be there in about five minuets.'_

"Okay thanks." I said and I hung up and started walking to the café

"So what's up Yami?"

"I want to as Yugi to Marry me but…"

"You don't thin it's been enough time?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to do the same lets do it together, kay?"

"Yeah."

_~flashback ends~_

Yugi was thinking about his reaction to Yami when he found out what his boy- well fiancé- was up to when he had heard him ask Yugi if he was okay.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"You _always_ are thinking."

"You know it." said Yugi and him and Yami developed into a fit of laughter that when died down ended with Yugi lying back on Yami about to take a long nap.

"Good night, my love" Yami whispered in his love's ear. And he looked around and saw that only five of his friends were awake but slowly that was changing as one by one his friends feel asleep. Yami knew that by the morning came they would be back in Domino City and that their school lives would start almost the next day, so he thought that he would get some sleep as well.


	4. Yami Yugi Seto and Joey

Chapter Four

As Yugi and his friends got off the plane they saw that Tristan and their friends Mai had come to meet up with them. "Hey guys. What's up? Have a good break?" Yugi heard his love ask.

"I certainly did. Unlike Tristan here."

"Mai you said you wouldn't say anything!" Tristan started complaining when he saw a gleam catch on Atem's coat. "Hey Yug what's that?"

"It's a long story Tristan." said Yugi happily. "But cliff notes version let just say that You've been around an old friend and never knew it."

"Huh?"

"He means me Tristan. I had forgot my true first name and ended going with my middle name. That is until my sister and Tea took Yugi and me to where we first met four years ago." said Yami making sure it was simple for Tristan. He didn't really feel like explaining again.

"Wait a minuet, Yami?!"

"Yep. And that's not all go on Joey, Seto tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Seto and I are engaged as well as Yugi and Yami." said Joey

"I guess I'm not surprised. Not the way you four act around each other." said Mai

"Oh shut up Mai." said Joey laughing and everyone was laughing all the way back to the school.

* * *

"Hey Yugi are you mad at me? You don't think it was too soon do you?" Yami asked his small love when they got back to their room, almost scared of his answer. Yugi saw the fear in his eyes and pulled Yami in to him arms "No Yami I don't and I could never get mad at you. Not even when you left was I mad at _you. _Me, on the other hand, I was furious with myself."

"Why?" asked Yami surprised

"Because I thought that maybe if I had told you how I felt then maybe you would have never left and we would have been together just as long as Joey and Seto has been."

"Well better late than never." said Yami happy again now that he was sure about his love with Yugi. "Hey Yugi you know we've been sooooo busy with the exams last semester-" Yami started but he never could get the rest of the sentence out because Yugi currently had his lips very busy with his own.

While Yugi was kissing Yami, Yami was taking Yugi's shirt off and likewise with Yugi taking Yami's off. Next came their pants and soon they were in Yami's bed making love again for what must have been the hundredth time since Yugi had first came to move in to Yami's dorm. And it wasn't until he was on the plane did Yami realize that his sister had something to do with that.

_~flashback~_

Yami was sitting in his seat with his love laying on him. He couldn't help thinking about how it was that Yugi ended up being in the same dorm room as him. That was when he looked over at his sister and saw the look in her eyes. A look he knew well. He moved very carefully as not to wake his little angel and pointed for Alina to come with him. Alina saw what Yami wanted and moved slightly so that her love wouldn't fall of the couch.

"What's up Yami?" his sister asked

"I think you know. You had something to do with Yugi coming into my dorm didn't you?" Yami asked with a smile

"Okay. I admit I might have had something to do with it." Alina admitted. She just couldn't lie to her brother when he got that look in his eyes. He already knew anyway. He was just asking her to confirm it. "But all I did was tell Uncle that you didn't have a roommate and that you might be able to study better if you did."

"I bet you never thought that he would send me my fiancé."

"No I didn't. Anzu told me about how Yugi felt about you and I knew that if I sent him there then maybe you guys would have a chance to make up for the mistakes of the past."

"You always look out for me. Thank you Alina." Yami said to his sister with a grateful look. Something that he rarely showed to anyone.

"Of course I do. I'm your older sister."

"Only by a couple of seconds." Yami reminded her and they both started to laugh as they went back to their loves who had woke up to their loves gone. "Sorry Yugi I had to talk to Alina."

"That's okay." said Yugi

_~flashback end~_

Yugi was humming excitedly he and his fiancé, along with Joey and Seto, was going to go for a ride on their bikes after school but not before he and Joey went to go get something for Yami and Seto. Joey wanted to get something for Seto because it was his birthday that day so the four of them were going to send it hanging out in the town. Although Yugi had been in Domino for nearly two years that didn't mean that he knew the city. Nor did Joey or Seto. Luckily they had Yami, who had grown up in Domino, to show them.

So when the final bell rang Yugi gathered his things from the only class that he didn't have with his fiancé to meet up with the other three. He knew that Yami would be waiting at his locker and when he turned the corner he wasn't disappointed as he saw his fiancé standing there by his locker looking VERY sexy in his tight black pants and tight black shirt. "Hey baby." said Yugi walking up to him and loving on him. Yugi used to never do this. That is until Yami asked him to marry him. "Hey Yugi. You ready to go? Seto and Joey have already got their bikes and are waiting at the gates."

"Yeah just let me put these in my locker." said Yugi indicating his books.

"Okay. I'm going to get your bike. I'll meet you out front." said Yami

"Kay." said Yugi as he turned the combination lock on his locker to open it. He had to admit he was nervous. He didn't go into the city much because he didn't want to have every weird street dweller looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He knew that even though Yami was there that didn't mean someone couldn't knock his fiancé out and grab him. That was why he had started taking fighting lessons from Joey and Tristan without Yami knowing. But if something went wrong on Seto's birthday he would never forgive himself.

Yugi and Yami walked over to Seto and Joey, who were waiting at the gate patiently for Yami and Yugi to join them. However when the two of them walked up to them they heard that they were in an argument but joyfully.

"Oh come on Seto lets go see it."

"Not today, Pup. Please I don't want to see an action flick on my birthday."

"Oh man. I hate when you do that." said Joey giving in at last. "Can we at least go see it tomorrow?"

"Yeah." said Seto then he turned and saw that Yami and Yugi had joined them. "Oh hey guys."

Yugi was laughing to much at the surprised look on Joey's face to answer him so Yami said hi and asked if they were ready to go. "Well we are but I'm not so sure about your fiancé." said Joey

"I'm fine Joey. Lets go." said Yugi

* * *

So the four friends went out into the city and had fun. And even though it was Seto's birthday, Yugi and Yami couldn't help being so happy. Especially for Joey and Seto because as soon as summer vacation came him and Joey would get married. And Yami and Yugi would get married almost immediately afterward. Their two weddings would be a couple of days apart because Joey wanted Yugi to be his best man and Yugi wanted Joey to be _his_ best man. And thanks to Seto they were all going to the same place as a honeymoon.

So they all would enjoy this day and remember it always. They sat and talked about all the things that happened in the past and all thing that they hoped would happen in the future. And no matter what they had been through in the last five years since Yugi and Yami met the four of them knew that they would always be together no matter what. It didn't matter if their families hated them because of who they were. They had one another and that was all that mattered to Yugi and Yami and Joey and Seto.


End file.
